wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
School of Balance
330px|thumb|left| The School of Balance does not have an actual school room within Ravenwood, however, there is a teacher waiting just in front of Bartleby, the Grandfather Tree. Like the School of Death, the Balance School's teacher isn't directly in Ravenwood, but rather it has someone who is knows enough of the art and will teach what he can. This instructor is Arthur Wethersfield. He is well traveled and from a world called Marleybone, a world which disbelieves Magic. However, as advanced players will soon learn, the actual origin and School of Balance lies in Krokotopia, next to Niles, the Balance Tree and beneath the Krokosphinx. Alhazred is the true Balance Teacher... NPCS :Arthur Wethersfield in Ravenwood :Alhazred in Krokotopia Creatures There are no creatures to duel here, this is a neutral location and you will regain health over time while here Connects To Commons, Dormitory, and the rest of the schools in Ravenwood School Description The Art of Balance in Magic is harmony, finding equality in all things. It draws on elements from each of the other schools, incorporating bits and pieces of those other energies to achieve greater power. Imagine building a fire, then fanning the flames to make it hotter, then using the fire to create steam to drive an engine. This is similar to how a Sorcerer uses his skills to harness other schools. The gemstone for the school is the Citrine and the school colors are tan and maroon. Balance School student wizards are solid solo players, and shine at group play as well thanks to an array of buffs they can provide themselves and others. Balance spells aren't the strongest, but Balance wizards make up for that by having a wide variety of spells at their disposal. A majority of the top PvP players are Balance. What differentiates Balance from other schools is that its wizards not only have Balance-specific spells, they are the only class to also have spells representing other classes. Balance-specific spells Unlike the spells of the other schools, there is no way to block a Balance spell such as Scarab, Sandstorm, or Judgment other than with a general shield (e.g., Tower Shield). Many wizards of other classes carry Balance wands for this very reason. Balance blades and traps are general (i.e., affecting any spell), and thus can be taken advantage of by teammates regardless of school. (However, for this same reason they can be triggered by any spell, requiring Balance wizards to use careful timing and coordination with other players.) Spells affecting other classes Balance wizards also have more-specific blades and shields: Spirit Blade provides a 35% damage increase to Myth, Life, and Death spells; while Elemental Blade offers that buff to Fire, Ice, and Storm spells. Spirit and Elemental shields work similarly to block damage. Thus a Balance wizard who knows her team can be a disturbingly powerful ally. And one who is prepared for an enemy can be an equally powerful enemy. Other notes The School of Balance is sometimes considered a defensive school, but it has an array of powerful offensive weapons, notably Judgement, Hydra, and Spectral Blast. Balance spells have an average accuracy of 85%, making it second only to Life in terms of low fizzle rate. Balance wizards can play a variety of roles -- they can do some healing, summon minions, share pips, alter the accuracy of spells on enemies, and more. It can be a difficult school to master, but once done it is arguably the most powerful in the game. Category:Locations Category:Wizard City Category:Ravenwood